Con amor, Emma
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: AU. One-shot. "Deberías de hacer lo mismo, estoy seguro que a mamá le gustaría escucharte." Dijo Henry mientras apretaba levemente la mano de Emma.


**N/A: **Escribí un pequeño One-shot, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía uno, y en realidad lo extrañaba, espero que les guste. Cualquier error una disculpa, y cualquier anomalía en la historia lo siento mucho, trate de hacerla lo más real posible.

**N/A2: **Las partes en bold en la carta son palabras que emma decía o alguna de sus accione. Solo por si se confundían un poco.

**Advertencia: **Tema que puede ser sensible para algunos. Y en sí la historia es algo triste.

* * *

_**Con amor**_

_**–Emma.**_

"Regina estaría muy orgullosa de ti." Le dijo Emma a Henry.

"Lo sé" respondió el "Daría cualquier cosa por que estuviera aquí con nosotros, ma."

Regina… la mujer que había robado el corazón de Emma. La mujer que había mantenido enamorada a la rubia hasta el ultimo día. La mujer a la que extrañaba con locura.

"¿Sabes que es lo que hago cuando la extraño?" preguntó Henry cuando Emma se quedo en silencio viendo una fotografía de los tres. Cuando Emma levantó la vista Henry continuo "Le escribo, y después leo la carta para ella. Porque me gusta pensar que esta ahí, conmigo. _Porque sé que esta conmigo_." Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro. Emma lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió con ternura. "deberías de hacer lo mismo, estoy seguro que a mamá le gustaría escucharte." Dijo apretando su mano levemente.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Henry se había despedido. "Volveré mañana, ma, a la misma hora, te amo." Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Henry, su hijo, ya todo un hombre, y ella envejeciendo día con día. Envejeciendo sin una de sus dos personas favoritas.

"_Deberías de hacer lo mismo, a mamá le gustaría escucharte." _Retumbaban las palabras de Henry en su mente. ¿Qué tan malo sería escribirle a Regina? Pretender que su esposa seguía ahí.

Emma suspiró pesadamente, se levantó de la cama con calma, y caminó hacía su closet, busco entre los cajones hasta que encontró una libreta y un bolígrafo. Camino de nuevo a su cama, sentándose colocó el bolígrafo y el papel frente a ella.

"_¿No afectó a nadie si lo intento o si?" _pensó Emma.

Tomó el bolígrafo y escribió:

_Querida Regina._

* * *

_Querida Regina._

_No sé por donde empezar_.–la rubia frunció el ceño, no debería de ser tan difícil escribir una simple carta, pero lo era.- _Hace tanto que no te escribo una carta. Si mi memoria no me falla, y mira que me ha estado fallando últimamente, no te escribo desde que te pedí que salieras conmigo_.- la rubia sonrió.- _Como quisiera volver a esos días, Regina. _

_Tal vez te preguntes porque ahora te estoy escribiendo y no estoy hablando contigo telepáticamente, pues la respuesta es muy simple. Henry. Henry me dijo que así es la forma en la que tu y el siguen en contacto, me dijo que lo intentara, y la verdad es que no iba a hacerlo. Prefiero hablar contigo en mi mente, ahí puedo imaginar que me responder, puedo imaginar que sigues a mi lado. Pero aquí en este papel, no puedo ver tu sonrisa, no puedo escuchar tu voz al responderme. Pero después de pensarlo un poco decidí intentarlo. Al menos he logrado escribir esto pretendiendo que es una de esas cartas que tanto te gustaban, una de esas cartas que hacía que sonrieras de esa forma que yo tanto amaba. Amo, porque a pesar de estos cinco años aun no logro olvidarla. No hay nadie con una sonrisa tan hermosa como la tuya. _

_Recuerdo cuando aceptaste a salir conmigo, me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo, y sentía pena, en verdad, sentía pena por todas aquellas personas que no llegaron a tener una oportunidad contigo, porque mientras ellos perdían sin siquiera saberlo, yo ganaba a una persona maravillosa, porque en ese momento supe que siempre estarías conmigo, no te iba a dejar ir tan fácil Regina Mills. "_No te iba a dejar ir tan fácil."- repitió la rubia en voz baja.– _No quiero volver esto algo triste, así que voy a recordar nuestra juventud, porque vaya juventud que tuvimos._

_Acepto que yo te lleve por el "mal" camino. Sí, hasta ahora lo acepto, pero no lo siento, me alegra haberlo hecho. _

_Recuerdo cuando yo manejaba hasta tu casa y esperaba hasta que te escaparas por la ventana de tu habitación, porque tu madre no me toleraba en ese entonces, yo creo que sospechaba cosas que, en ese momento, ni tu ni yo teníamos pensado, porque antes de eso, cuando éramos niñas, me aceptaba bien, todo cambio cuando la pubertad nos golpeo. Y a ti, Gina, te golpeo de la mejor forma. Lo que quiero decir es que la única razón por la que yo te buscaba en ese entonces era porque las dos teníamos el mismo objetivo en la vida. Divertirnos. Y no esa clase de diversión que todos los chicos de nuestra edad adoraban, no. Nosotros nos divertíamos de la forma más nerd posible. Viendo el atardecer, las estrellas. Una de mis escapadas favoritas fue cuando lleve un poco de ron y unos cigarrillos que le robe a mi padre. Aun recuerdo tu cara cuando probaste el ron, como se contorsionó hasta que escupiste todo, fue asquerosamente hermoso la forma en la que salía por tu nariz. Ay, Regina, eras endemoniadamente graciosa sin siquiera intentarlo. Después de esa vez acordamos no volver a beber nada. Esa vez Los cigarrillos quedaron olvidados, por miedo a ahogarnos, no íbamos a cometer el mismo error del ron. Esa noche reímos como locas. Uno de los mejor momentos de nuestra vida, si me preguntas. _

_Otro recuerdo, cuando te pedí salir conmigo, y hablamos con tus padres, "no quiero esconderme, Emma, no estamos haciendo nada malo" dijiste con tanta valentía, y con esa misma valentía hablaste con tus padres, bueno con tu madre, porque ella era la difícil, yo solo estaba como Henry, tu padre, en silencio observando como tu tratabas de convencer a Cora de que no era solo una fase, y que si lo era te dejara intentarlo, al final no lastimaría a nadie. Y para ser honestos en ese momento sentí miedo. Sentí miedo de que solo fuera algo temporal en tu vida, yo no quería ser solo una fase, yo quería ser algo permanente, algo para siempre. Pero cuando me viste a los ojos, después de que tu madre acepto nuestra relación, justo en ese momento, supe que no era algo temporal, supe que éramos reales. En ese momento las cuatro personas en la sala estábamos llorando. Tus padres abrazándote diciéndote lo mucho que te amaban y que a pesar de todo y por más difícil que pareciera siempre te apoyarían, por tus decisiones, correctas o erróneas ellos ahí estarían. Recuerdo como Cora extendió su brazo, atrayéndome hacia ustedes, incluyéndome en su abrazo familiar. En ese momento supe que las escapadas por la ventana habían acabado.–_Emma sonrió ampliamente. Podía acostumbrarse a escribir estas memorias.-_ Apuesto a que siguen diciendo que te aman ahora que estas ahí con ellos.– _dio un gran suspiro y continuo escribiendo.- _No quiero escribir todo hoy. Quiero dejar algo para recordar juntas después… te extraño como no tienes una idea, Gina. Te hablare un poco de nuestro hijo. _

_Henry a crecido tanto. Ha crecido demasiado para solo haber sido cinco años desde que te fuiste. Ha madurado tanto, a pesar de tener 22 años es muy responsable. Un poco solitario, para alguien de su edad, ¿a quien engaño, Gina? Es como nosotras, tu y yo contra el mundo, la diferencia es que es el solo contra el mundo. Espero que el también tenga la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien. Alguien que lo haga vivir de la forma en la que tu me hiciste vivir a mi, y espero que el tenga la oportunidad de vivir con ese alguien hasta el ultimo respiro, pero que el tenga la suerte de tener el ultimo respiro junto a la persona que ama, porque lo que yo siento al recordar que no estas aquí, Regina, es algo que no quiero que el sienta. Protégelo como siempre lo hacías, y como sé que lo sigues haciendo._

_Ya tiene su propio departamento. Cuando cumplió 20 años consiguió un trabajo y rentó un pequeño departamento por su cuenta. Me rompió el corazón cuando me dijo que se iba, pero quien era yo para detenerlo. No me dejo ayudarlo con la renta, es igual de terco que tu. Cuando le pregunte porque lo hacia, me respondió que era un trato que tu y el tenían. Le prometiste un departamento, el cual iban a decorar entre los dos, y a pesar de que no estabas con el mientras lo decoraba, el departamento tiene ese toque tuyo. Tu y el son tan iguales. Y no, no te preocupes, no ha dejado la escuela, es el mismo niño inteligente. No sé que más decirte sobre el, apuesto a que el ya te lo dijo todo. No hay secretos entre ustedes, siempre fueron muy unidos. _

_Ya casi es mi cumpleaños, Regina, y si los deseos de cumpleaños se hicieran realidad, yo pediría verte de nuevo, sostenerte de nuevo, escucharte de nuevo. Desearía que estuvieras frente a mi. _

_Te fuiste tan pronto. Tan joven. 43 años. Te faltaba tanto por vivir. Nos faltaba tanto por recorrer. _

_Todo por pensar que era solo una pequeña tos que se iba a quitar con el tiempo, que equivocadas estábamos, Gina. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era muy tarde, el cáncer ya te había invadido el pulmón. Nunca voy a olvidar la fuerza que mostrabas ante Henry, nunca lo dejaste verte frágil ni en los peores momentos cuando el dolor era insoportable.- _una lagrima rodó sobre la mejilla de Emma cayendo en el papel frente a ella.- _ya estoy llorando, y me prometí no hacerlo, porque no te quiero recordar con dolor. Te quiero recordar con alegría._

_Gracias, Regina, por enseñarme la belleza de este mundo, y aun así cuando el mundo no parecía ser hermoso me enseñaste a ser fuerte, sino era por mi, por nuestro hijo. No lo niego, algunas veces me quebré frente a el, pero el me sostenía, y me decía que todo iba a estar bien. Estoy tan orgullosa de el, y sé que tu también lo estas. Mañana trataré de escribirte mientras Henry este aquí, así podremos recordar los tres juntos. _

_Te amo y te extraño._

_Con amor _

_Emma. _

Emma releyó la carta, la dobló y la guardó en un sobre en el cual escribió "Regina". Colocó la carta en un cajón de su mesa de noche. Se acostó de nuevo en la cama y recordó lo que Henry dijo esa tarde _"Porque sé que esta conmigo." _

–Yo también sé que estas aquí conmigo, Gina.- dijo Emma en un susurro.

* * *

**Lo siento. **Me paso lo mismo que con mi one-shot, "por siempre y para siempre", no quería sufrir sola, porque es una idea que había estado rondando en mi cabeza hace como dos días y por no atormentarme más lo escribí, y lo compartí. Compartí mi sufrimiento. De nuevo, lo siento.

**Gracias por leer. Reviews son siempre bienvenidos. xo**


End file.
